Pasado, Presente o Futuro
by Jachu Cullen
Summary: Abre los ojos, que no toda es tan simple. Siempre hay un rayo de esperanza, pero que al mismo tiempo puede producirte una muerte inminente. Bella tiene ante si dos destinos a elegir. O proteger a lo que ama y afrontar sus consecuencias o huir sin nada, como la vida continuamente le enseñó a hacer.
1. Prólogo

**PROLOGO** by Jachu Cullen

_Todo lo bueno termina_

_Y cuando el negro predomina tu vida_

_Date por muerta_

_Por que tu alma ha quedado sin vida_

No podía estar más feliz. Hoy era mi cumpleaños número 15 y por fin mi padre había vuelto de su largo viaje para venir a festejarlo conmigo. Hoy mi madre cumplía nueve meses de embarazo, por lo que mi hermanito estaba muy cerca. Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y mientras me dirigía a mi armario escuché un sonido fuerte, como si se hubiese caído algo pesado. No le hice caso. Mis padres se encargarían de ello. Yo ya tenía suficiente con tener que ponerme lo más linda posible para mis padres. Si para mis padres. Simplemente verlos y mis ojos se ponían llorosos de puro orgullo. René era una maestra tan amable y de buen corazón. Era mi mejor amiga, mi confidente y mi consejera. Mi padre Charlie era un agente de la policía. Mi protector personal, el decía en juego. Y a pesar que tener que viajar mucho por el trabajo lo amaba con el alma y cada vez que venía lo disfrutaba al máximo. Ellos eran mi vida. Ni novio, ni amigos. NADA. Puede resultar extraño pero no me importaba nada. Ellos eran los que estaban siempre. Ellos me acompañaban día a día y me alentaban con todo. No necesitaba a nadie más y cada minuto con ellos era la gloría.

_Todo lo bueno termina_

_Y cuando el negro predomina tu vida_

_Date por muerta_

_Por que tu alma ha quedado sin vida_

Me puse una blusa de azul clarito que dejaba ver un poco de mi barriga. El color azul era el color favorito de mi padre, por lo que era el mío también. Debajo me puse un Jean color marrón clarito. Era muy flexible y por eso lo amaba. Me sentía muy cómoda con el. Me puse un abrigo de tela delicada color blanco y cuado terminaba de ponerme mis converse escuché un disparo. Un grito de dolor y una caída en seco. Otros dos disparos, uno después del otro, con otra caída. Pasos. Más pasos. Por todos lados. Salí de mi shock y corrí escaleras abajo.

_Todo lo bueno termina_

_Y cuando el negro predomina tu vida_

_Date por muerta_

_Por que tu alma ha quedado sin vida_

Sangre, rojo, sangre, dolor, sangre, muerte, sangre. –NOOOOOOOOOO- Grité desgarrando mi garganta mientras mis rodillas tocaban el suelo al no poder sostenerme con mis propios pies. Mi madre, mi padre….nooo. ¿Porque? ¿Quien? ¿Por qué? Ayuda…por favor.

Mi alma se desgarra, mi corazón me sangra, nada es concreto, todo me espanta. Le pido ayuda al cielo, les pido ayuda a los Ángeles. Nada funciona. No me despierto de este maldito sueño. ¿Porque nadie me ayuda? ¿Porque me torturan? ¡Ayuda! Pero nadie venía y mi corazón se devastaba cada vez más a cada segundo que pasaba. Pasos, más paso…miedo, más miedo. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo por mi barrio a una dirección que desconocía. Lo único que sabía es que debía huir. A donde sea. Con quien sea. No importaba nada. Solo que mis pies siempre estuvieran en movimiento. No miré atrás y corrí de mi pasado tan feliz y mi presente tan doloroso.

_Todo lo bueno termina_

_Y cuando el negro predomina tu vida_

_Date por muerta_

_Por que tu alma ha quedado sin vida_

**Wow. Escribir esto fue muy emotivo. Esta idea rondaba por mi mente hace mucho tiempo y no aguante más por lo que acá esta el prologo de una historia de mucha tristeza. Si a ustedes les gusta la continúo y si no bueno….púdranse! jajaja no mentira, ¡Espero que les agrade! Y por cierto, la frase que se repetía es mía, la hice yo :) Por eso no acredité ni nada. Bueno, ¡Saludos! Y si les gustó ¡Comenten! **By: Jachu Cullen


	2. Cap 1 Bipolar

**Capitulo**__**1: Bipolar **By: JachuCullen

((Un mes después))

Caminaba en silencio junto a Emmett que miraba a sus propios pies, nervioso. No lo entendía. En el bar estuvo todo el día igual. No lo entendía, y sinceramente, a pesar de apreciarlo mucho, no llegaba a tener la suficiente curiosidad como para preguntar. Íbamos a su casa. Hace tres semanas vivía con el junto a su madre y su hermana. Me caían bien, no podía decir nada más. Mi corazón seguía achicharrado pero ya no lloraba. No dormía, no comía, no hablaba. Es obvio que comía algo, y que seguramente un ojo tenía que pegar, ya que sin darme cuenta me despertaba gritando. Hablaba en el trabajo del bar, por obligación, luego no abría la boca por nada. Mis ojeras habían pasado a formar parte de mi cara, y no me importaba nada. Mi vida no me importaba, mí alrededor no me importaba. Me odiaba. Con todo mi ser. Me detestaba. Monotonía más monotonía. Pesar, tristeza, dolor, desesperación. Seguía pidiéndole a los angelitos que seguro estaban en el cielo que me trajeran de vuelta lo que tanto necesitaba, pero nada pasaba. Nada ocurría. Y yo seguía esperando poder festejar mi cumpleaños como era debido. Con mis padres, y quizás con mi hermanito. El tendría que haber nacido ese día. Y no pudo. Lo dejé. Corrí. No hice nada para ayudarlo. Pero es que la sangre era tanta. Todo estaba quieto, nadie respiraba y mi mundo se derrumbaba. No podía llorar, las lágrimas no me salían. El primer día había sido tormentoso. Fue el único día que había podido llorar. Pero cada vez se me hacía peor, cada vez lo soportaba menos. Ese día llovía a cantaros. Como si el cielo llorara conmigo. Pero no me importó y seguí corriendo sin ver nada. No me di cuenta de nada, excepto que me había desmayado al despertar.

Emmett vivía en una casa bonita y común. Las paredes estaban un poco desgastadas pero un suave tono a rosa claro se asomaba entre los lugares deteriorados de su alrededor. Era bonita, supongo, pero la mía era mejor. Se me encogió el estomago ante el recuerdo y un nudo se colocó en mi garganta. No era por vanidosa pero al recordar mi casa recordaba todo. Como estaba de decorada para mi cumpleaños, como el olor de comida recién hecha se escapaba de la cocina de mi madre, como la puerta de estudios de mi papá estuvo siempre cerrada con sus montones de secretos. Cada momento de mi vida en aquella casa lo era todo, pero porque me mi vida de antes lo era todo. No necesitaba más. Solo a esta familia que tanto adoraba. Solo eran ellos y ahora no había nada. Nada ….esa palabra se quedo resonando en mi hueco corazón y en mi hueca cabeza…nada, De ellos no quedaba nada más que una tumba que nunca había visto, En años no serían más que huesos. Comidos por gusanos.

Nunca podía dejar de imaginar a mi madre tan viva, tan feliz, tan embarazada a…un esqueleto lleno de gusanos tragándose sus últimas extremidades, Apestoso. Pero verdad, Esa verdad que tanto me carcomía. Por fuera… y por dentro.

El movimiento descontrolado de las manos de Emmett me saco de mi acostumbrada nube de dolor. Parecía que sufría Parkinson el pobre. ¿Será cierto? Nunca le presté atención verdaderamente. Lo intentaba, pero ellos siempre me retenían. ¿Cómo habría sido mi pobre hermanito? ¿El que supuestamente yo tenía que proteger? Eso hacía que sintiera ganas de apretarme tanto el pecho hasta que estuviera segura de que no se me saldría por los aires todo roto. Emmett siempre me apoyaba. Siempre me abrazada cuando me despertaba gritando y aunque no hablara siempre me dejaba recostarme en su pecho tranquilizándome con los profundos latidos de su corazón mientras acariciaba mi cabellos para decirme que todo andaba bien. Ya ni me acuerdo de cuando conocí a Emmett. Supongo que desde siempre lo he visto vagar por el barrio pero nunca le había hablado, era medio intimidante. Pero siempre que te mostraba su enorme y amable sonrisa te dabas cuenta que solo era un niño pequeño.

Hubo un momento en el que ya no aguanté más y poniéndome delante de el le tome las manos con fuerza. El dio un respigo asustado y giró su rostro rápidamente al mió. Tenía ¿miedo? ¿Vergüenza? ¿indesición?...siempre había sido muy perceptiva en ese tema y aunque mi vida se haya ido de la mano de mi familia aún tenía eso que yo antes consideraba una virtud…porque antes? Simplemente porque ahora no consideraba nada… ¡nada! Me concentré en Emmett. Ya basta de ser tan egoísta…uff aún quedaba un poco de lugar en mi destrozado corazón como para sentirme culpable…que fastidio! No puedo sufrir tanto! Explotaré demonios!

-¿Qué te traes Emm?-Siempre lo llamaba así en mis pensamientos y su cara de sorprendido era descomunal. Nunca le hablaba y me sentí tremendamente mal por ello, y sin más preámbulos me disculpe- Esto Emmett, lo siento, nunca te hablo y ahora te salgo tan así de repente. No quiero agobiarte. Lo siento, de veras.- Emmett salió de su shock y me miraba con cara de bobo. No lo entendí hasta que me apretó en uno de esos abrazos suyos. Creo que no me expresé bien, todavía no entendía nada,

-Es increíble que me hablaras hermanita, pensé que eras muda o algo pero descarté la idea al oírte gritar por primera vez pero me estabas asustando, es genial que me hables! Habla más seguido!- Ahora si lo entendía. Me había dicho… ¿hermanita? ¿Me consideraba igual que su hermana? ¿Me encontraba igual que Alice? ¿Cómo me puede querer tanto en tan solo un mes? Yo lo apreciaba pero…no se no sentía nada en realidad. Puede que lo apreciara…pero ¿quererlo? No quería herirlo por lo que callé por el momento.

Nos separamos y el continuaba mirándome con esa carita de bobo. Pero ahora que quería que hablara no se libraría de mi-y entonces… ¿Qué te traes?- Dije con inocencia.

-Pues si quieres saber te contaré- Me sonrió para luego ponerse igual de nervioso- veras… hay una chica… es muy bella… y como que… me gusta. – Me dijo despacio mirando el suelo para luego levantar el mentón y mirándome a los ojos como preguntándome si lo había entendido.

-¡Eso es fabuloso! ¿La invitaste a salir?- Me sentía feliz por el. Siempre le acaparaba toda la atención. Nunca le dejaba tener su propia vida social.

-Si…pero ella… dijo que lo pensaría… me dio su número telefónico para confirmas más tarde.- Dijo dudoso. Me pareció tan adorable.

-¡Te dio su número! ¡Eso es bueno! ¡Alégrate! Te dirá que si, créeme. Solo quiere dejarte en este estado. Les gusta ser así de perras.- Le dije bruscamente al recordar a las zorras que habitaban mi ahora ex colegio. Algunas eran "buenas" pero eso no evitaba que hicieran siempre la misma burrada. No sabía que es lo que les divertía de todo esto. Da igual, ¿a quien le importan ellas? Que se la mamen a mi perro por mí… si tuviera perro.

-¿Tu dices? Se veía bastante indecisa en el bar…- ¿En el bar? No me gustaban las chicas del bar. Le harían daño... ¡pero que va! ¿Que me importaba a mi? Emmett sabía cuidarse bien solito a sus 17 años y no es ningún santo. Aunque verlo en esta actitud tan nerviosa era digna de sacarle una foto.

-¿En el bar? Suena bastante mal Emm…- Tenía que por lo menos decirle. Tal vez el muy entupido no se había dado cuenta. A ver que decía…

-Si ya lo sé, pero no es lo que crees. Ella es genial. Lo malo es que vino con el estúpido de su hermano. Por lo que no estuvimos mucho tiempo a solas. Ellos no son de acá. Son ricos y su familia es de un alto prestigio.-mmm la cosa cada vez me pintaba menos. Pero mi curiosidad se había disfumado con el viento. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo… empezaba a divagar sobre tantas cosas… tantos posibles futuros. Tanto amor que aún tenía por dar. Todo el amor que no le pude dar a mi familia.

-mmm ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí? Oye- Dijo zarandeándome un poco el hombro sacándome de mi paranoia. Le sonreí para darle a entender que me encontraba bien. Wow… sonreí. No recuerdo haber siquiera intentado sonreír hace exactamente un mes. Pensar que antes sonreía tanto…

-Bella creo que tienes un problema de concentración.-Me dijo Emmett preocupado. ¿A quien demonios le importaba? Peor no quería tratar al único ser viviente que quedaba e esta tierra que me apreciaba un poquitito. Da igual.

-Vamos a casa Emm. Nos estamos atrasando mucho.- El asintió y poco a poco fuimos dejando el bar atrás acercándonos a estas calles en las que jugué toda mi vida. Tenía tanta suerte de que Emmett me ayudara. Sino tendría que ir a un orfanato y eso si que no lo iba a tolerar.

-¿Qué día es hoy Emmett?- Era la primera vez que halaba y ahora no dejaba de hacerlo. Es que de verdad me intrigaba…

-¿Hoy? Mmm... 5 de diciembre ¿Porqué?- Un mes. Exactamente un mes…

-por nada. Pero Emm, debo hacer algo antes de ir a casa.- Emmett me miraba expectante.- Quiero visitar mi antigua casa. Sino la darán por vacía y la venderán. Esa casa lo es todo para mí. Es lo único que me queda de ellos.-Las palabras se me cortaban. El corazón me tartamudeaba. Las manos me sudaban y no podía controlar los temblores. Era una sensación extraña hablar de ellos. Nunca se escapaban de mis pensamientos por lo que hablar en voz alta era complicado.

-Ey -Dijo Emmett tomándome las manos como yo minutos antes había hecho con el.-Te comprendo. Si quieres que te acompañe tan solo dime.-Dijo el acariciándome las manos intentando tranquilizarme. Luego de respirar muchas veces pude controlar mis temblores y bajar el ritmo de mi corazón. Me sentía destrozada y con ganas de quedarme en cama todo el día. Como si eso fuera nuevo…

-Lo siento, pero necesito ir sola. Es algo mío. Espero que no te ofendas.-Le dije mirándolo con súplica.

-Claro, ve.- Me dijo sonriéndome. Lo saludé con la mano mientras me alejaba pero cuando estaba por doblar una esquina me gritó.-y Bella… Ha sido genial hablar contigo hoy. Casi parecías un ser humano.- Vaya. Ahora estaba conociendo al bromista que estaba en Emmett. Lo miré con burla y me fui… a enfrentar mi infierno personal.

Hola otra vez! Se que mis capítulos son cortos pero sepan que siempre van a ser así Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y quiero agradecerle a las personas que me mandan reviews y mensajes privados, sepan que es lo más bonito que me pueden regalar! Gracias por los favoritos y alertas y también a los lectores fantasmas!

Otra cosa: No se si Bella y Edward van a ser parejas en este fic… talvez pero no estoy segura. Besos! By: JachuCullen


	3. Locura

**Capitulo 2**

No se como me las ingenié para no tropezar aún. Miré mis pies y los sentí como gelatina. Temblaba a más no poder y a mi corazón lo estaba por vomitar. A cada paso que daba se aceleraba aún más. Pero luego de todo eso había algo que si estaba disfrutando. La suave brisa de verano que siempre está presente a esta altura del año. Me recordaba tanto a ellos. Tantos veranos sin salir de viaje porque a mi padre le costaba desprenderse de su trabajo, pero que sin embargo los disfrutaba como nunca. Mi padre se tomaba un respiro y festejaba las navidades con nosotros, aunque también festejábamos su cumpleaños, ya que el nació el mismo día.

Cerré los ojos y disfruté el momento. Mis pies caminaban solos por esas calles tan conocidas y adoradas. Me tranquilicé mentalmente pero mi corazón seguía desbocado por la cercanía de mi hogar. El rechinar de una hamaca al moverse me hizo abrir los ojos. Había llegado. Justo en frente de mi casa había un bonito parque. Tenía hamacas, toboganes, una arena, mesitas para almorzar, etc. Lo amaba. Mi padre siempre me llevaba allí. Recuerdo que cuando tenía siete años me subí a un tobogán mientras mi padre me esperaba en la parte inferior del mismo. Mi falta de equilibrio me jugó una mala pasada y caí para atrás. Mi padre ya estaba ahí antes de abrir los ojos. Por suerte no me había golpeado la cabeza pero me había ganado tener el brazo encellado durante dos meses y no podría haber sido más feliz. Mi padre y mi madre se habían tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones para mimarme a lo máximo. Fueron los mejores meses de mi vida.

Me di vuelta y la vi. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Era una casa simple con una tonalidad de dulce azul con un techo de madera. Tenía dos pisos con cuatro habitaciones. Una para mis padres una para mi, una para mi hermanito y una para huéspedes. Mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin mi permiso y no pude hacer más que sorprenderme. Cada lágrima era un peso menos por cargar.

Recuerdo cuando me pateaba la mano. Se sentía tan bien…mi madre casi lloraba de emoción. Casi podía verla de tanto pensar en ella. Recuerdo que me decía que le encantaba el nombre Juan Ignacio para el. Que si sería un hombrecito iba a llamarlo así. Mi padre vino al escuchar el nombre y levantó una ceja en su dirección…-Así que Juan?- Recuerdo que dijo. Mi madre le sonrió con ganas y el la abrazó. La escena era tan romántica y llena de amor que te daban ganas de llorar. Yo seguía con mi mano en la panza de mi madre mientras el la seguía mimando. Una nueva patada hizo que volviera mi vista al dulce y ya gigante bulto. Lo acaricié en movimientos circulares anonada hasta que sentí que me miraban. Me giré y mis padres me miraban llenos de amor. Me puse colorada como siempre que me miraban de esa manera…

Unas sirenas me sacaron de mis recuerdos. Me di cuenta que me había desmayado. Me encontraba en el piso en frente de mi casa echa un bollito apretándome fuertemente el pecho mientras sollozos alarmantes se me escapaban.

Me levanté lentamente para ver de qué se trataba semejante ruido. Casi me vuelvo a desmayar ante la escena. Se trataba de la casa de al lado. Se estaba incendiando. Era una casa muy grande y se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Supuse que no había nadie pero un grito de ayuda me dijo que no era así. Fui corriendo en esa dirección con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Si alguien estaba ahí dentro debe de estar pasándolo muy mal. Escuché un llanto proveniente de la casa que parecía a punto de explotar. Grité pero no recibí respuestas. Luego de un rato los vi. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años llevaba en la mano un bebe. Estaba acorralada por el fuego y podía adivinar que se estaba quemando. Me acerque lo más que pude y le grité. Esta vez me escucho y me miró. Sus ojos estaban muy grandes debido a la excitación del momento. Y pude ver que esta temblando mucho. Me acerqué un poco más para oír lo que decía. Las sirenas se oían cada vez más fuertes.

-Atrápalo.- Oí que me dijo. Y un momento después dejo caer al bebe. Por un acto de reflejo lo atrapé antes de que tocara el suelo. A penas lo acuné se quedó callado y abrió mucho los ojos. No podía creerlo. ¡No podía ser! ¡Ese niño era igual a mis padres!

-¡Huye! ¡Ahora! ¡Tienes que esconderlo! ¡A el y a ti! ¡Están en peligro! ¡Vendrán por ustedes!- Y un momento después la casa explotó y lo único que pude hacer es darme vuelta para proteger al pobre bebe.

Las sirenas se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes y todo me daba vuelta. No entendía nada pero algo tenía claro. Tenía que huir, como lo hice toda mi vida.

Tras una última mirada a la casa le agradecí mentalmente a la extraña señora y me fui de allí. Me metí dentro de mi casa que gracias a Dios estaba abierta. Me fui al escondite que mis padres me habían enseñado antes de morir. Se trataba de un sótano debajo de la tierra. Se habría una baldosa del piso que no se notaba en el exterior y te metías. Había una baldosa así en cada habitación y todas te llevaban al mismo lugar. No se porqué mis padres habían tenido tanta precaución pero se los agradecí un montón. Abrí la baldosa de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras a toda prisa cerrando la baldosa detrás de mí.

Era increíble que el bebe se quedara callado. Me senté en un sillón que había en este sótano y me dediqué a mirarlo para calmarme. Tenía unos ojos grandes del color azul igual que mi madre, pero tenía el cabello rubio y desordenado de mi padre. Lo que más me sorprendió es que el pequeño tenía mis mismos rasgos. La misma boquita, la misma forma de los ojos, la misma pera, la misma nariz, las mismas orejas. Estaba a punto de llorar, no el, sino yo. Ese niño era como debería haber sido mi hermanito. Y parecía que solo tenía un mes. Creo que estoy a punto de enloquecer.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada más escuché paso. Pasos sigilosos y silenciosos caminar de un lado para otro alrededor de mi habitación. Contuve la respiración y miré desesperada al bebe. El me miraba. Con ojos inquisitivos. Le acaricié la mejilla suavemente y el rió. Los pasos se detuvieron en seco.

**Hola! Este es más cortito pero más entusiasmante, ¿no creen? A mi me ha gustado como ha quedado :) Espero que les guste a ustedes también! Comenten sus opiniones! Que las espero con ansías! :) Besos, Jazz***


	4. Desorientación

Capitulo 3

Con el corazón en la boca no pude hacer otra cosa que esperar. Luego de un minuto la persona que estaba sobre nuestras cabezas comenzó a caminar rápido. Escuche que llamó a otras personas. Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar y yo a punto de enloquecer. Miré desesperada al bebé y el me miraba… ¿Arrepentido? ¿Triste?

Lo miré extrañada y le fruncí el ceño. El sonrío y lentamente levantó su manita y la acercó a mi rostro. Suavemente me tocó el ceño y yo lo aflojé. Me miró complacido y bajo la mano. No pude hacer más que mirarlo sorprendida. Definitivamente había enloquecido.

Estaba segura que a pesar de quedarme toda mi vida ahí pensando no iba a sacar una conclusión por lo que me paré y comencé a buscar un escondite o alguna salida alternativa.

Al final de revisar todo lo único que pude hallar es un armario para escondernos y algunos escondites más pero estaba segura que serían los primeros lugares donde revisarían. Luego había una pequeña ventana donde yo y el bebe podíamos escapar perfectamente. Lo malo era que justo en frente había un auto de mucho valor con el que estaba segura que las personas que nos estaban acechando habían venido. Entre la indecisión y la mirada extraña con la que me miraba el bebe más los pasos cada vez más cerca estaban a punto de hacerme estallar en un estado de completa histeria.

Conté hasta 10 intentando serenarme para luego tomar una decisión. Miré al frente con una seguridad que no tenía y caminé con decisión hacía la ventana. Aunque era muy arriesgado no tenía escapatoria. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba, ni tenía idea de quienes eran mis acechadores; solo sabía que debía huir de mis perseguidores inmediatamente Me dirigí hacía la ventana a un paso apresurado mientras escuchaba como los pasos se oían más cerca aún. Quité algunas cajas que estorbaban y en el procedimiento se cayó un pequeño libro al suelo. Miré hacía bajo al mismo tiempo que el bebe y vi que era un

Álbum de fotos.

Mi corazón enloqueció en cuanto vi la primera foto. Las lágrimas corrían como si lloviera mojando la carita del pobre bebe. Mi familia tan feliz como siempre solíamos estar. Siempre juntos y muy unidos, tanto física como psicológicamente. Recuerdo esas navidades. Mi padre había comprado un enorme árbol y con mi madre habíamos pasado toda la tarde decorándolo a el y a la casa. Fue magnifico. Mi madre con sus ojos azul marino sonreía a la cámara con migo entre sus piernas. Aunque en esa imagen yo tenía 14 años me la pasaba intentando ser una niña aún. Mi padre estaba con sus ojos igual que los míos, de un color marrón chocolate, tenía uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de mi madre mientras también sonreía, aunque no se veía feliz. Se veía preocupado. Como si supiese que algo malo sucedería. Como si supiese pronto nuestra feliz familia se destruiría.

Pegué un respingo al escuchar una baldosa abrirse. Apresuradamente guardé el álbum en la mochila que tenía a mis espaldas y tras sacar unas dos cajas más mientras escuchaba como alguien bajaba unas escaleras sigilosamente. Con el corazón en la boca y con el bebe en una sola mano, me trepe por la pared y al mismo tiempo que salía por ella escuche como alguien dejaba salir el aire sorprendido y empezaba a trotar hacía mi con rapidez. Me apresuré en coger al bebe y salir huyendo de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Ya me había olvidado que me esperaba un auto cuando unos grandes y fuertes brazos me tomaban por la cintura con seguridad interrumpiendo mi huída. Todo fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta de donde estaba hasta que me soltaron en el auto en cuestión. Aún tenía al hermoso bebé en brazos y mi cabeza era un completo revoltijo de pensamientos.

Un hombre entró después de mi y me dirigió una mirada fría y acusadora. Luego miró al bebe y pude ver claramente como se le dulcificó el resto. Cada ves estaba más y más confundida. La puerta de mi derecha se abrió y entro un joven chico con rostro triste. Cuando me miro pude ver que tenía miedo y mucha culpa. En cambio el de mi izquierda era un hombre forzudo completamente frío. Empecé a asustarme si es que ya no estaba asustada ya. Sentía como una tremenda desesperación se cernía alrededor de todo mi cuerpo. Sentía la extraña necesidad de huir y de golpear o esquivar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en mi camino. No comprendí ese pensamiento hasta que el bebe que tenía en brazos gruño bajito. Lo miré sorprendida. Estaba enojado y miraba con furia al hombre malhumorado de mi izquierda. Lo más extraño de todo es lo que sentí en ese momento. Sentí miedo por el y alivio. Miré al hombre sorprendida y vi como el miedo también cruzaba por sus ojos pero con mayor intensidad.

Escuché las sirenas detrás de nosotros y fue ahí cuando e hombre reaccionó.

-Vamos nos de aquí ahora si no queremos tener problemas. Lo de la casa fue una muy mala idea Eric, el jefe no quería disturbios. Te dije que no quería que actúes por tu cuenta. ¡Lo haces todo mal!- El chofer que aparentemente se llamaba Eric tembló ante la furia que emanaba ese hombre- ¡Y te dije que teníamos que marcharnos ahora! ¿Es que no escuchas?- En ese momento piso el acelerador con fuerza y salimos pitando de allí a toda velocidad.

Lo entendí y la sensación de pánico volvió pero esta vez con mucha más intensidad. Empecé a gritar a patalear. Me removí inquieta, golpee, rajuñe y escupí a diestra y siniestra hasta que se hartaron de mi y dijeron.

-Mira niña si no paras te separaremos del niño, y ¿no quieres eso no?- Su vos sonaba enojada pero no tanto como había sonado antes. Más bien sonaba desesperado y miraba de reojo al niño de ves en cuando.

-¿Qué demonios sucede? ¿A dónde me llevan? ¿A dónde NOS llevan? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Porqué parece que le tienes miedo a un indefenso niño?- Exploté ya sin poder contenerme. ¿Qué demonios sucedía aquí?

El estalló en una carcajada. Pero me di cuenta que no era verdadera. El me miraba con sorna pero en ese momento el niño volvió a gruñir y su rostro se volvió serio de repente.

-Los que vamos a hacer las preguntas vamos a ser nosotros ¿oíste?- Dijo con un gélido tono de vos.

Gruñí y miré al niño para tranquilizarme. Inmediatamente recordé el rostro de mi madre por esos enormes ojos azules. Apenas tenía pelo pero el que tenía lo tenía tan rubio como el de mi padre. No podía ser el. Era imposible. El había muerto. Tal vez se tratase de algún tipo de reencarnación rara y por causa del destino alguien había hecho que nos reuniésemos.

Pero aquella extraña sensación de familiaridad me confundía. Me sentía muy desconcertada. Pensar que mi vida había sido tan normal y sencilla antes de mis quince años y ahora no sabía ni donde estaba parado. Me sentía completamente perdida.

Tan desconcertada estaba mirando el rostro del niño que no me di cuenta que el auto había estacionado.

**¡Hola! ¡Perdón por la tardanza! ¡Creo que tarde como un mes! Espero que me perdonen es que estos días estuve muy ocupada y con la cabeza en un millón de cosas. Prometo actualizar antes :3 No olviden dejarme su opinión, que si publico estas historias es para recibir sus opiniones! Tengan un buen finde!**

**Jazz**


End file.
